


The memoirs of a forgotten Queen

by TalaMorningstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: I just had to write it, Other, but i mean, fo far i have written a few fanfics, ive had this idea for so long, okay so this new to me, so original fiction is way out of my legue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: A/N: Okay so this is my first try at original fiction. I know it’s probably bad but whatever. I just have too many ideas and needed to write at least some of them down. Also English isn’t my native language so sorry for any mistakes.





	1. Prologue

There are creatures. All around you. Yes, I know what you’re thinking: “Wow, okay, I guess someone didn’t take their pills in the morning.” But you know that it’s true. You’ve seen them. Some of them at least. Others you can’t, quite literally. And there are some who you will never see due to the fact that they live on lands far, far away from here and you will need at least several human lifetimes to get there. And if you do happen to have that time, don’t get hopeful. Most of them are extremely hostile towards intruders.I should know… Your best chances of survival are if they don’t see you as a threat and someone takes you in as a maid or a pet, which is more likely than the former. I know you think that it’s unusual and maybe even weird but I assure you, for some species, having an exotic pet such as a human to show your friends when they come over is our equivalent of having a pet taratula. However, as I said, there are some creatures that you can see. That you have probably already seen. Most of them lurk in the shadows. Waiting. Never moving. Never making any noise. Only observing. Now, don’t be afraid. The majority mean well. I swear! Don’t look at me like that! But… there are some…that you  _should_ be afraid of… Lets not talk about them! Okay? Okay!

I have written this book… well it’s sort of a guide, really, to help you understand these creatures. Hopefully you’ll learn from the mistakes of the people in the stories I’ve gathered between these pages. And, hopefully, you’ll see the world in it’s true light. A world, which is waiting for you to simply open your eyes and finally notice it. A world, where the word “impossible” doesn’t exist. A world, which can be breathtakingly beautiful just as much as it can be bone-crushingly horrifying.

Oh, dear… I suppose I still haven’t introduced myself. Where are my manners?! I suppose living here, among the humans, has changed me… Anyways, I have many names. Ones given to me by the humans. Ones I came up with myself when the times required me to go into hiding. Ones I was given by friends. Ones my own children called me by when I couldn’t risk to tell them who I truly was… But recently I started using the name Tessa Morningstar. I don’t know why I chose it… maybe because it reminded me of a better time, maybe because it gives me hope for a better future… I will never truly know.

Well… I believe this is all for now. I’ll see you on the next pages!


	2. The Queen and the mother who lost everything they had in one day

Wow, you’re still here! Well, I suppose you want me to get on with the stories, right? Okay, okay! Calm down! Before I start, however, I think you might want to know what you’re going to read. This is a story about a queen and a mother who lost everything they had in one day.

Horrified screams could be heard. The streets, bathed in blood. Buildings were on fire. Destruction was everywhere. 

The queen, last of her kind, fled Zarmina on a ship with whoever had survived the attack. She now stood, barely breathing, leaning against a wall, looking back at her destroyed home with tears in her eyes and a pained expression. 

-”My queen, we must do something! We can’t just leave Zarmina! What if someone else managed to survive?” Callisto, the queen’s trusted advisor, came closer once he made sure the ship was secure and they weren’t being followed. 

The queen slumped down, not having the energy to keep herself standing anymore. Callisto flung himself forward, catching her barely alive body before it hit the cold, metal floor of the ship. She rested her hear on his shoulder, life leaving her more and more with every breath she took.

-”Oh no…” Callisto said, barely above a whisper. This couldn’t be happenning, he thought. He had spent his whole life serving the queen. He had been there when she lost her family and friends in the Great War. He stood next to her despite all the hardships she went through. And from a simple servant he became her closest friend. That is why Callisto couldn’t imagine a world in which she didn’t exist. “Help! Medic! We need a medic!” He yelled behind him, hoping it wasn’t too late.

-“It is okay. I have lived a long life. I believe my time has finally come.” She said with a gentle, albeit sad smile and reached a hand up, pushing a few strands of his dark hair to the side. 

-“Don’t say that. Please…” Callisto uttered with blurred vision. He leaned into her touch. This gesture brought out old memories from when he was still young and unruly. Memories of the woman that laid in his arms, fussing around him, most of time times because of an injury he had gained during one of his “adventures” as the other servants used to call them. Memories of her, fixing his clothes before an important event. Memories that made his heart ache seeing her like this, so fragile, like she could break from the smallest movement.

He was about to say something when the queen held her hand up, silencing him. She was focused on something behind him. And when Callisto followed her gaze he saw a woman. A young woman with thorn clothes and patches of dirt covering her bright red skin, crying over a bundle in her arms. When he looked closer, he saw that what she was holding, was an infant, not more than a few months old perhaps. The child stood still, with closed eyes, not moving while its mother cried her eyes out above it. 

With whatever energy she had left, the queen crawled closer to the woman, which jumped surprised when she felt a comforting hand of her shoulder. Turning around she was even more surprised to see that the queen was the one who had come to her aid. 

A small crowd had gathered around them. Some there to help the queen as Callisto has demanded, others to see what caused their ruler’s interest.

The queen looked at the child and then back at its mother, wordlessly asking her if she could hold it. The woman hesitantly placed her dead baby girl in her leader’s hands, surprising her yet aging with the gentleness with which she handled the infant. 

Brushing her fingertips against the child’s temple, she help its head in her palm. Closing her eyes and leaning closer to the babe, a faint glow could be seen in the little spacethere was between them. At that, the mother of the infant gasped, covering her tearstained face with her hands, only her eyes peaking above her fingers. 

-“I believe that it is quite clear that I won’t last much.” The queen said quietly, but her voice was carried above her people, reaching even the ones who couldn’t see her. “From now forth, this shall be your queen.” She held the baby high, whose skin had started to warm up and regain its red hue identical to its mother’s. “Protect her, as she will one day lead you.” She handed the child back to its mother who pressed her little girl close to her chest and looked at her dying leader with gratitude and disbelief.

And with her last breaths she turned to a shocked Callisto who was on the verge of collapsing into a heap of tears much like the mother of the newly resurrected child.

-“Come here.” She beckoned him and he obliged, taking her in his arms. “Please, don’t cry. I want you to celebrate, for you now have a new queen. An opportunity for a new start.”

-“But what good would this new start be if you aren’t there to see it?” Callisto asked, barely managing to squeeze out the words through the lump in his throat.

The queen’s only answer was a gentle smile before her eyes closed, giving in to the sweet embace of death and her body going completely limp in his hands. A scream of agony left the man’s lips as he weeped above his queen’s dead body. She was everything to him, not only a leader, but a friend when he most needed one, a mother he never had, a ray of hope when everything seemed lost, a beacon of light which guided him through the darkness. She was the only family he had ever known. Losing her would have crushed him, if only she hadn’t left behind a part of herself, an heir. But she did.

His purpose was to protect the queen and that was exactly what he planned to do. Swallowing his tears and sorrow, he gently laid her lifeless body down and stood up in front of the still crying woman only to kneel, looking at the child. Right then it opened its eyes, eliciting a gasp from everyone who could see the heartbreaking scene unfold. One of the infant’s eyes was a bright blue, much like its mother’s. But what caused the surprise was the child’s other eye. It had a golden hue, the same as the deceased queen’s. The babe’s eyes landed on Callisto and she laughed, as if she recognized him, and reached out her small hand towards him. With a pained expression, he extended his hand and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when the child grasped one of his fingers.

-“Hello there, little one.” He whispered softly as if making any sound louder than that would scare her away.

The child, happy to have gained Callisto’s attention laughed and started chewing on his finger. Her mother, happy beyond belief, leaned down and planted a feathery kiss to her child’s temple.

-“My little morning star. My little queen.” The woman said lovingly as she watched her baby.


End file.
